


Up in the Graves

by Gooby



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull and Dorian are only brief haahahh, Emerald Graves, F/M, First publish pleas be gentle, Hurt/Comfort, I have lots of feelings for my inquisitors, Red Templars, Some Description of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooby/pseuds/Gooby
Summary: She wants to get away when things get too much, it doesn't happen much, but when it does he is there to help.





	

Thom returned to camp in the Emerald Graves after scouting the area. Almost instantly he knew something was amiss. A certain mage didn't come sprinting into his arms. He thought she might have fallen asleep. Dorian and the Bull were at camp after all and she had the habit of falling asleep on everyone, but that thought was dispelled after going to the campfire and not a single white haired elf to be found. 

"Have you seen the Inquisitor?" Thom asked Dorian who was reading slouched against Bull. He opened his mouth to speak but Bull put a hand over Dorian's mouth, well his face rather. With his other he pointed up to the tree above the camp. Blackwall followed the other man's gaze up to see a white tuft up on a branch. 

"Don't try to coax her down. We tried very hard, trust me." Dorian rasped through Bull's fingers. 

"Has she eaten?" He asked to no one in particular, looking up the tree.

"Nope" Bull said handing him a loaf of bread and some fruit they had saved for her. He sighed and walked over to the trunk of the tree and sat down.

"Guess this loaf is all mine." He spoke up to the tree. No response. He looked around and saw her staff propped up on a bundle of roots as well as her heavy coat with the armor bunched up in it. He waited and waited, eventually sleep took him.

Blackwall awoke to a very warm, familiar weight against his chest. By instinct he wrapped his arms around it's waist. He opened his eyes to see Ranan, eyes red and tanned, freckled cheeks wet, slowly breaking off pieces of the loaf and putting them in her mouth. 

"My lady..." He said pulling her closer into his chest. "What's wrong?" 

"This place." Was all she said. It was true this place was full of sorrow, for her people, and the many red templars they came across always shook her to her core. Their screams were too terribly human. They thanked her as they cut them down and she burned them alive. 

He let her eat, when she was done she sat back against him with her head resting back against his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered shut, breath slowing. Blackwall sighed and gathered her into his arms, making his way back to camp. She clung to his neck with an iron grip. Passing by Bull and Dorian again- Dorian's hair suspiciously tousled and with a blush on his cheeks. Thom asked in a hush voice to retrieve her gear at the base of the tree. Bull nodded and stood, reaching out and patted Ranan's head. 

He pried the small elf off him. He removed his gambeson and laid back on the bedroll. Ranan tucked herself against his chest once again. Thom noticed a leaf clinging to her wild, snowy mane. He plucked it from his love's head and tossed it aside. Sleep took him to the feeling of even breaths against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy, this started out with me wanting Blackwall to climb the tree to get her and be all funny but no it got angsty. Anyway this is my first post so sorry if I spectacularly suck at this.


End file.
